Adopt-a-Con
Summary In a courtroom, Darkwing is the prosecutor trying to prove that Tuskerninni robbed a bank. Darkwing provides solid evidence that Tuskerninni did the crime and Tukernini says that he is innocent and that he was framed. The judge finds Tuskerninni guilty, but Tuskerninni insists that he was framed by Darkwing. This causes a brief scuffle in the courtroom and the next scene shows Drake at home with a large knot on his head under an ice pack. Herb Muddlefoot comes over and Drake buys all his tupperware to get rid of him. Then Binkie Muddlefoot comes over and Drake signs up for her program to get rid of her. Just as Drake is relaxing again, the doorbell rings and it's both of the Muddlefoots. It seems that they have volunteered for an adopt-a-con program and Drake signed up for it to get rid of Binkie. Drake panics and tries to block the door. Someone else knocks and Launchpad opens the door to greet the judge from the trial of Tuskerninni. It seems that Drake has been chosen to care for Tuskerninni until he is reformed. Drake is convinced that Tuskerninni is going to try something. A little later, Tuskerninni's hench-penguins come in carrying instrument cases and Drake wants to see what is inside. They open up and Drake sees that there are actual instruments inside. Tuskerninni goes up to his room with the penguins and they dig a tunnel through the closet floor. Drake knocks on the door and asks what all the noise is and Tuskerninni tells him that they are just practicing. Drake goes outside and tries to see inside the window by jumping up and accidentally hits a power line. Tuskerninni uses the tunnel to get out and the penguins put on some music and make shadows to look like Tuskerninni is with them and they are practicing. Drake uses a rope and hook to get to the window and sees the shadows and thinks that Tuskerninni is in the room. Drake crashes to the ground and Launchpad comes and tells him that he just heard that Megavolt is robbing a bank downtown. Tuskerninni thinks that no one will be able to see through his Megavolt disguise as he is robbing the bank and Darkwing shows up and sees that it is Tuskerninni in a really bad Megavolt disguise. Darkwing shoots a gas cartridge at him and Tuskerninni sucks it up with a handheld vacuum cleaner. Darkwing grabs it and it blows up and allows Tuskerninni to get away. Darkwing thinks that he has Tuskerninni outsmarted and gets home and alerts the judge. The judge shows up and they open the door to find Tuskerninni there in the room. He tells the judge that Darkwing is trying to frame him and Darkwing gets mad and jumps on him. The judge pulls Darkwing off and Tuskerninni tries to play to the judge's sympathy. The judge takes Darkwing away to put him in jail and Tuskerninni tells his hench-penguins that they now have the perfect cover to commit crimes. After a few hilarious scenes where Darkwing tries to break out only to find that Launchpad has been able to pay the fine and then the judge raises the fine each time and puts Darkwing back in jail, Launchpad pays the judge in time and the judge lets Darkwing go. Then the bomb exploded. Drake has a plan to trap Tuskerninni at his own game. Drake, Launchpad and Gosalyn act like they are a criminal gang and they are going to rob The Mint and steal a "zillion dollars". This, of course, is something that Tuskerninni can't resist. Drake tells Gosalyn and Launchpad the plan on how they are going to set Tuskerninni (who is dressed up as Bushroot) up, but they accidentally botch it. Tuskerninni gets mad and pulls out a bazooka. Gosalyn tells Tuskerninni that it was Darkwing Duck that set them up and Tuskerninni takes the three of them hostage and tells the police that he is Bushroot and to get Darkwing Duck or he will "do in" his hostages. Drake slips out of his ropes and tells Gosalyn and Launchpad to cover for him. Drake has to cross some obstacles before he is able to get to the front of the bank and changes into his Darkwing disguise. He offers to trade himself for the hostages and the judge shows up and demands that "Bushroot" show the hostages. Darkwing now goes around the obstacles again and gets inside the bank. He changes out of the disguise nad slips back into the ropes and chair. "Bushroot" shows the hostages and after that Drake leaves once again and gets to the front of the bank. He insists that he goes in first and the judge follows him. Darkwing shows up and "Bushroot" releases the hostages, not knowing that the shrub that Launchpad grabs doesn't have Drake in it anymore. Tuskerninni fires the bazooka backwards by mistake and opens the tunnel back up. He makes a run for the tunnel and Darkwing follows him with the judge in pursuit. They get to Tuskerninni's room and the judge realizes that Bushroot was actually Tuskerninni in disguise and he takes him back to jail. Drake reads the paper and Tuskerninni's arrest is on the front page. Herb Muddlefoot comes over and shows Drake that he has reformed the con that he and Binkie adopted and now the con is a tupperware salesman. Cast Quotes : "State your name." : "Darkwing Duck." : "State your occupation." : "Terror that flaps in the night." : "State your case." : "I caught that hateful, underhanded ham, Tuskerninni, robbing a bank." : "I object, your honor, I am not a ham." :— Darkwing, the judge, and Tuskerninni. : "The judge wants to reform Tuskerninni, so I'm going to reform him. Into a pancake!" : "Oh, then we can adopt you after the judge throws you in prison." :— Gosalyn is smarter than Drake. : "Gosalyn, I smell a rat." : "Oh, can't I keep him, dad?" : "That's not the kind of rat I meant and no, you can't." :— Drake and Gosalyn. : "Oh, you are a genius, Tuskerninni. No one will ever see through this brilliant disguise." : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the slug that crawls... Hold the mayo! You're not Megavolt. You're Tuskerninni in a really bad Megavolt disguise. : "I am not Tuskerninni and this is an excellent disguise." :— Tuskerninni and Darkwing. : "Oh, it's true, your honor. Yes, I've robbed banks and ripped the warning labels off mattresses and a lot of other bad things, but that is such a long time ago." : "That was yesterday." :— Tuskerninni and Darkwing. "Hey DW. I just heard that Megavolt's robbing the Fifth National Bank" "Let's Get Dangerous!" — Launchpad and Darkwing Notes * Drake Mallard is jumping up and down outside the house to see inside Tuskerninni's room in the first scene and then in the next scene it shows him jumping inside the house before he hits a power line and is once again outside. * The judge is voiced by late David Doyle. Other * This is the final episode for Tuskerninni, who would only get two more minor mentions in the cartoon series, and his crew of penguins. Tuskerninni himself comments on it with the line about being written out of the show. The entire episode is, in fact, written as an adieu to Tuskerninni, what with him getting the choice between being locked away for good or reforming. His choices to dress up as Megavolt and Bushroot aren't coincidences either; Tuskerninni was once planned as a primary villain along with those two and Steelbeak, but turned out not to keep up as a recurring villain during the script fase of the cartoon's development. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD